ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
KrisTen/Q
Here users can ask questions about KrisTen, and Binkatong will answer them. Well, actually, that depends on the question. ;D Format -insert question here-? --(signature thingy) *-I insert witting and informative answer here- --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 14:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *-insert follow up question here (optional)- --(signature thingy) *-follow up answer- --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 15:22, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *And so on and so forth. Questions Is there ever going to be a love interest for Kristen? AncientMinisterz 14:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *Ah yes, this is a very complicated question actually. :/ You see, Kristen was designed by Coxira and Lenaya to be completely asexual as to avoid any chances of her being tricked via seduction. Although that's not going to stop people from trying. XD (I haven't yet decided whether she's still capable of romantic love or if she's aromantic as well.) --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 15:00, January 21, 2011 (UTC) What is Kristen's Omnitrix called? [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 14:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ *Kristen's Omnitrix is XITA, although it's not officially an Omnitrix and is inside her body. >w< --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 15:00, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *Does it have the same features as the Omnitrix, or does it have features the Omnitrix doesn't? [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 15:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *Well, it has the same general function, but it works in a different manner. For example, it has no physical interface so it is controlled entirely through thoughts and emotions (or in Kristen's case, just emotions). It cannot directly scan alien DNA; the process is a lot more complicated than that, but it does allow for her to transform into aliens without DNA (like Anodites). I go into a lot more detail on the page. ^^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 15:22, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you planning to make an episode where one of Kristen's alien go on rampage or something? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 04:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Why yes I am! Later in Season 2, even. It's called Sweet Tooth. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:41, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Umm..... so what's the alien, Pixystuck? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Exactly. >w< --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 14:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to have an episode with a parallel universe, a combination alien episode, or an episode where Kristen is sick and it effects her aliens? *Hmm, not sure about that yet. Since those are such basic, core plots for these kind of series, I'll end up doing them eventually, I just have to think of a creative spin to put on them. ^^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:41, January 22, 2011 (UTC) How did you come up with the idea for your KrisTen series? Hey, Everybody, My Name is Newbie49 and I'm Kind of a... Well, Look That the Username (Talk - Blog - ) 01:15, July 16, 2011 (UTC) *...this is an exceedingly difficult question. XD I never know where I get inspiration, it just sorta happens. If I were to guess, I'd say my thought process went something like this: "Oh, wow, Ben 10 Fanfic wiki! Cool! Now, what do I write? I need a series... something with an Omnitrix. But how the heck do I make it original? Um, how about Omnitrix and Anodite powers in the same person. No way, that's way to overpowered... unless I could balance it out somehow. And give logical explanation for someone like that to exist... *thinks about several different aspects of the Ben 10 universe* Verdona did it? Oh yeah, so Gwen can go to Anodyne and won't have to protect Earth! Yeah! :D" And then the idea developed after several nights of obsessive thinking. Lots and lots of thinking. And poof, I guess. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 01:30, July 16, 2011 (UTC) *How did you come up with the idea for the aliens Kristen can turn into? Hey, Everybody, My Name is Newbie49 and I'm Kind of a... Well, Look That the Username (Talk - Blog - ) 01:57, July 16, 2011 (UTC) When is the next episode of KrisTen because I see it's on hiatus from March 13, where episode 7 took place? Jonathan likes pie like it also 02:57, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Binkatong Category:KrisTen Category:Information Category:Interactive Category:Q&A